


The One With All The Jealousy

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace
Summary: When I had called him he and Sam were on a hunt somewhere, but he instantly told me that it wasn’t that important and that they would be on their way within the hour. He never hesitated when I asked something of him, ever.





	The One With All The Jealousy

"Who do you think the hotties are?" my friend asked as I sat next to her for our first class 

I didn't have to turn around to know who she was talking about. Sam and Dean were sitting in the back of the small classroom. Our prof would later explain that they were possible transfer students for our program and that I had generously offered for them to stay at my place. A weak cover, I thought, but they were here none the less, on the hunt for something weird that had been going on around campus. I had actually called them to come out.

Being in our final year of the program our class was pretty small, 15-20 of us, so when our prof came in the room she immediately called them up to introduce themselves. The look on their faces was laughable, clearly they weren't expecting to have to do such a thing. They walked up in front of the class and Sam was the first to speak 

"Hi, uh, I'm Sam" he started

They had decided to use their real names to make things easier because it was a low-profile case being all the way up in Canada and all. 

"I'm from...Texas" 

I was having trouble controlling my laughter, Sam rarely stumbled on his words like this

"And I'm currently attending the, U of T" it came out as more of a question than anything as he rubbed the back of his neck

"And you?" the prof asked Dean

"Hi, I'm Dean, I'm from Kansas, and I'm currently attending Harvard" he smiled a smug smile and Sam glared at him something fierce. Obviously he was pissed because he didn't think Harvard would be believable for this situation. 

All the girls were staring at Dean, jaws dropped. A small snicker finally escaped my lips and they both turned to me. Dean with his smug smile and Sam with a 'can you believe what he just did' look. 

 

 

 

The morning went by without much excitement, however, come lunchtime the group was buzzing talking about the boys. I sat down to eat at the end of the table we had claimed for the day. 

"Hey" Sam and Dean sat next to and across from me

"Hi, so" I glanced around to see if anyone was really listening "did you  _learn_ anything this morning?"

Sam cleared his throat "a little"

I looked to Dean "something is definitely up" he whispered "the EMF readings are off the charts"

"I knew it" I replied "so what do you think?"

"Hard to know, vengeful spirit, poltergeist, could be anything" Sam listed

"Anything you know of that could be causing this?" Dean asked

"Oh, there you are" Jess smiled sitting down next to Sam

"We've been looking for you Grace" Bailey added

"Oh" I bit my lip "just getting to know our new friends"

"So, you went to Harvard, right?" Denise asked Dean

"Ya, uh, ya" he replied remembering what he had said

"Wow, you must be brilliant" Jess added

I saw Sam clenching his jaw next to me and I smiled as they talked

 

 

 

For the afternoon they chose to sit next to me. Though nothing eventful happened I did enjoy being close to them, it had been a while since we had seen each other, about 8 months. As we were dismissed from our final class one of my classmates, Sarah, pulled me aside. 

"I was just wondering if you would give this to Dean?" She asked, handing me a piece of paper with her phone number written on it. 

"Sure" I smiled taking it from her

I met up with the boys in the hall. 

"Well, you guys made quite an impression" I chuckled

"Oh?" Sam asked

"Ya" I passed the paper to Dean "Sarah asked me to give this too you"

"Of course she did, everybody loves super smart Dean" Sam sighed rolling his eyes

"What can I say, I have a gift. Besides it's not like I'm going to do anything about it" he shrugged

"Why not?" I asked

"You think I should?" 

"Sure, Sarah's a nice girl, you'd probably like her" I opened the door to head outside

"So, you want me to go out with her?" He asked

"Why not? It might be fun" I replied 

"Well maybe I will" his voice rose

"Ok" I replied

"OK" he got even louder

 

Dean acted weird for the rest of the night. Sam and I watched a movie, but he disappeared to his room in the basement for the rest of the night. 

 

 

 

 

The next morning when I came downstairs both Sam and Dean were in the kitchen. Sam was making eggs and Dean was sitting at the island eating cereal. 

"Morning" Sam greeted "eggs?"

"Sure" I sat next to Dean and propped my chin up in my hands 

"You less grumpy this morning" I turned asking Dean

He glared swallowing what was in his mouth "I'm fine"

"Really?"

"Ya, see" he plastered the biggest fake smile on his face

I couldn't help but smile myself and chuckle "oh, now I believe you"

 

 

 

In the last class before lunch the boys were called to the dean’s office, or so they said. About 15min after they left I got a text from Dean

'Come meet us in the library'

We took a 5min break in class and I used the opportunity to leave. 

When I found them in the library they had old school papers spread out in front of them

"What's up?" I asked sitting next to Dean

"A lot" he replied

"This school has a creepy past" Sam added

"Oh?" I asked surprised

"Ya, there's been like 3 fires" Dean started

"And like 2 people go missing on campus grounds" Sam added

"And even a murder" Dean finished

I was shocked "what the fuck kinda place is this" I asked grabbing one of the papers

"I think we have a lead though" Sam stated

"What do you think it is?"

"We think it's the fire in 1964"

"Why?" I asked

"The EMF readings are way too high to be a single spirit, the fires the only thing that makes sense" Dean replied

"Ok, but why the one in '64? Why not the ones in '77 or '82" I asked reading the dates

Sam leaned in "we were in the basement earlier and we think we saw one of the spirits"

"Right, but why does that narrow it down?"

"I think it was a teacher, and the fire in '64 is the only one that killed any staff" Dean explained

"Plus" Sam added "apparently the cause of the fire was never very clear"

"How do you know it was a teacher?"

"He looked too old to be a student, but we didn't get a very good look, were gonna have to come back tonight and steak it out"

"Alright, sounds like fun" I half smiled

"You're not coming" Dean mumbled

"Why?" 

"Because we don't need a rookie to look after" he replied, not looking away from the paper in front of him

"Dean, she's not exactly a rookie, and it's a big place, we could use an extra pair of eyes" Sam reasoned

"It's too dangerous" Dean explained to Sam

"We've had worse, at least she can shoot" Sam defended

Dean rolled his eyes "fine"

He couldn't deny I could shoot, after all, he taught me

 

 

 

We finished the day and went home. I changed my clothes and came down to an array of weapons laid out on my coffee table and island. 

Sam was sharpening every kind of blade there is, and Dean sat at the couch, cleaning his gun. 

I walked over to Sam "how's grumpy?" I whispered

"I think he's just frustrated" he replied

"At what?"

"I don't know, it's Dean, he's always frustrated at something"

I laughed

Dean went downstairs to gather some things and Sam and I watched some TV. 

Dean emerged a couple hours later, dressed in jeans and a black t shirt. 

"Let’s go" he walked out to his car with a few duffels over his shoulder

We piled in the impala and drove to the school in the pitch black. 

When we got out we corralled around the trunk. Dean handed me a duffle with some things in it, and threw in some salt, holy water, flashlights, and a few blades. He took his gun, gave Sam his, then handed me one with a warning glare. 

They made fast work of picking the lock on one of the janitor doors. 

We made our way down to the basement with our flashlights on and into a huge storage room. 

"This is where we saw him before" Sam whispered

Dean turned, putting the flashlight in his mouth, and grabbed the shot gun and rock salt rounds loading the weapon. 

"Leave the bag here" Dean started "Sam you go left, I'll go right, and Grace you cover the middle" 

We nodded and cocked our weapons heading off. 

I started to head straight through the room, I couldn't see Sam or Dean. There was so much stuff, I couldn't even tell how big it was. Everything was piled on large metal shelves. I went past football uniforms, theatre props, glass beakers and flasks. Everything you could ever imagine was in this room. I was trying to see if I could see the end of the room when my foot hit something. I aimed my flashlight on the floor

"AHH!" I let out a short scream

"Grace?!" Dean called

I looked down at the human form and realized it was an old CPR dummy

"I'm fine" I replied

I moved the dummy out of the way and tried to slow my heart rate. When I had gotten it completely out of the path I aimed my flashlight forward again. When I looked up there was a pale opaque woman floating in front of me. My throat went dry. Sure, now I couldn't scream. 

The woman stared at me with her mouth hanging open, but she didn't look old, she looked my age, like a student. We made eye contact and her eyes widened

"Leave" her voice shook and she pointed at the door

I looked to the door then back to her

"Why are you here?" I asked

"You have to go" the words came out slow

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He'll find you" she replied

Just then I heard a gunshot, it was a shot gun, Dean. All the sudden there was clanging, and it sounded like things were falling 

"Grace?! Sammy?! Time to go" Dean yelled from where ever he was

"Who? Who'll find me?" I asked quickly

"Grace!" Dean called again

"Over here" I called getting ready to run 

"Whose gonna find me?" I pleaded

All the sudden Dean was at the intersection of a row and an isle a few feet in front of me

The girl lifted her arm again and pointed behind me. When I turned to look there was another ghost, this one old and angry. I was like a deer in the headlights, he was on a fast track right to me. 

He was only 20 feet in front of me when someone grabbed my wrist and started to pull me away. When I looked forward it was Dean. We turned down another isle, he pushed me in front of him and turned to make sure no one was following us as I started to run towards the door.

“Fuck” I turned and momentarily saw the ghost hit Dean with something across his chest, then suddenly the old man was in front of me again 

"Dean" I called

I heard him start to run behind me "DUCK!" 

I did as I was told, and I heard another rock salt round go off. He ran past me and grabbed my hand again and we ran back to the door grabbing the duffle

"Sammy?!" Dean called

"Coming" he called and shots started to ring

He appeared from one of the isles turned back shooting at something. His bullets didn't do much, but it was better than nothing. Dean and I went through the door holding it open for Sam. 

As soon as he was through we threw the door closed and ran to the stairs. We ran up and out of the building all the way to the car, where we stopped to catch our breath. 

"Everyone ok?" Dean asked standing up straight 

Sam and I nodded

“You?” I asked looking up, then noticed a large gash just below his collarbone “Dean…” I reached out to take a look and he swatted my hand away

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine” he said in a manly angry voice

"Ok fine" I put my hands up in defeat "I talked to a girl" I huffed still breathing heavy

"You did?" Sam asked

"Ya, one of the students"

"What did she say?" Dean asked

"I kept asking her why she was here, and she kept saying I had to leave. I asked her why and she told me it was because 'he' would find me"

"And?" Sam asked

"And that's when Dean started shooting. But I asked her who was going to find me, and she pointed behind me at the old man, that's when Dean showed up" I finished

"That's weird"

"She seemed, scared, tired and scared" I described

"Alright, let’s go home" Dean suggested. 

We packed up the car and drove home. I went straight up to my bedroom and into bed. This was my first encounter with a ghost, let's just say I didn't sleep well that night. 

 

 

 

The next day at lunch we still hadn't come up with a reason that made sense to explain what happened last night. 

"I guess we need to do some more research" Sam sighed "maybe look into some of the students, their families"

"Sounds like a fun night" I chuckled 

"Oh, actually I won't be able to help tonight" Dean stated taking another bite of his sandwich 

"Why?" Sam asked

"Have a date" he replied with food in his mouth

"A date?" I asked "with who?"

He looked down the table "Sarah, ya, you said I should, so I decided it was worth a shot, right?"

I was taken a back, I didn't think he would actually do it "ya, ya, why not, I guess" I stumbled on my words

"Guess it's just you and me tonight" Sam squeezed my shoulder as he stood to throw out his trash

 

 

 

Sam and I were looking into some of the victims’ families like we had planned, and Dean was out on his date. I went up to my room to take a short break and wash my face and when I came back downstairs I sat next to Sam and sighed

"Well, Deans home"

"Oh ya?" I asked

"Ya, he's not alone" he replied still looking at his laptop

"...she's here?"

"Ya, they're down in his room" Sam smiled

"Why are you smiling?" I asked

"When are you gonna admit to yourself that you're more than a little interested in Dean?"

"What?"

He chuckled "it's pretty obvious"

"I really don't think I am" I replied "I was, at one point, but not anymore"

"Ok" he chuckled skeptically

"Besides, even if I was,  _he_  wouldn't be interested" I paused "would he?"

He looked over at me "you really think Dean talks to me about his feelings?"

I rolled my eyes and opened up my laptop, continuing our search for family related to the fire victims. 

 

 

 

It was midnight when we decided to give up for the night. We went up to our rooms to go to bed. I changed into my pj's and when I threw my clothes in the laundry basket I remembered that I had put some clothes into the washer and dryer earlier. I grabbed the basket and sighed. Heading down the stairs to the basement I reached the bottom and I heard a pounding noise, I assumed the dryer wasn't done running. As I entered the laundry room I found that the dryer wasn't running, but I opened it and emptied the dry clothes into the basket. I moved over and refilled the dryer with wet clothes from the washer. Picking up the basket I rested it on my hip and headed back up to my room. When I heard the noise again though I stopped. Glancing over, through a small crack left open to Deans room I found the cause. There he was, his bare ass leaned against the dresser. Sarah was bouncing off his pelvis, her legs hooked over his bulging arms and her arms around his neck. Her ass was cupped firmly in his big hands. 

"Oh. Oh. Ya. Yes." She moaned as he bounced her, her eyes closed and head thrown back. 

As I stood there, frozen, stunned, Dean turned and looked at me. Our eyes locked and he watched me through the door, his face set and hard, almost glaring. I could feel my heart rate picking up and I gripped the laundry basket tighter. 

Finally I shook my head and looked away, rushing up the stairs. 

When I got back to my room I set the basket down and left it on the floor to deal with later. I went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror to brush my teeth. I spit into the sink and looked back up and for a part of a second I saw Deans face, looking back at me like he had downstairs. I stared for a moment then realized just how exhausted I was. I crawled in bed and curled up, falling asleep quickly. 

 

 

 

When I woke up the next morning I glanced at my alarm clock it read 6:45. I had woken up early and I was annoyed. As I laid there the events of the night before replayed in my head. Shortly after that the memory of the sequence of events of my dream flooded back into my head. I had dreamt of seeing him through the door with her, then I dreamt of seeing him through the door but he wasn't with Sarah. It was someone different, but she never turned around, I couldn't see who she was. Then I dreamt Dean and I were watching TV and he had his arm around me. When I looked up at him he was looking at me with the same intense gaze he had when I saw him through the door. 

I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed. Sluggishly I got dressed and by 7:00 I was headed down to the kitchen. Sam was already seated at the island with some cereal looking at his laptop. 

"Morning" I groaned

He looked up "Morning, you're up early"

"Don't remind me" I sighed pouring myself a bowl of cereal "any luck" I motioned to his laptop

"Ya, actually, a girl named Ruth, her mother is still alive and lives not far" 

"Where?" I asked with my mouth full

"Uh...on Louis avenue"

"Oh ya, that's not far" 

We spent a few minutes talking about when we would go and what we would ask before we heard voices from downstairs. A moment later Sarah appeared laughing with Dean close behind her. 

"Morning" she greeted with a huge smile plastered across her face. 

Sam nodded at her and I raised my hand to wave while still looking at the laptop. 

Dean walked her to the door and I watched them from the corner of my eye. They kissed and exchanged a few words before she left the house. 

"You look happy" Sam chuckled as Dean came over to the kitchen.

"Had a good night" he smirked

"We know" Sam replied

"Oh?" He got himself a bowl

"Ya, you were a little loud" I replied

He looked over his shoulder at me "sorry" he chuckled

His light hearted, not acknowledging what happened, attitude was annoying me

"It was kinda annoying" I grumbled

"You're just mad because you haven't gotten laid in a million years" 

My jaw tensed at his words "oh really?"

"It's ok sweetheart" he tilted his head and dawned a smug smiled "there aren't many people in the world who can get it whenever they want like I can"

I glared and turned to Sam who raised his hands up "I am not part of this"

I got up and headed to my room to finish getting ready. 

 

 

 

We drove to the school in silence, Dean looking completely unaffected. I sat next to Sam and Jess in class but didn't say a word to either all morning. Sam and Dean took off at lunch, they thought it would be more useful for them to be home continuing looking for people to talk too, besides, it was Friday. 

"What's eating you?" Bailey asked when we sat down to eat

"Nothing" 

"Oh come on" Denise looked at me

"Really, it's nothing, Dean and I were just arguing this morning"

"Oh guys, there's the athletes" Jess pointed behind me

I turned in my chair to look at the eye candy we usually enjoyed during lunch. 

"So pretty" I sighed turning back around 

As Bailey nodded agreeing I caught sight of Sarah a few seats down, laughing with her friends. It was at that moment I had an idea. 

"I'll be right back" I said getting up

I grabbed my empty juice box and headed over to the garbage can that just happened to be right behind the cute guys. My sights were set on the one on the end. Tan, longer blonde hair, blue eyes, a goatee, defined arms and chest. He was wearing a t shirt with Elvis Costello on it. As I was walking towards the trash we caught eyes for a second

"Nice shirt" I smiled

"Thanks" he tilted his head ever so slightly "not a lot of Costello fans around anymore"

I let out a small laugh as I approached the table "well, that just sucks for them"

His friends had turned to have their own conversations "I'm Chad"

"Grace" I replied throwing my juice box in the garbage

"Well, Grace, you seem rather intriguing, how about we go catch a movie" he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair with an amused grin "after classes today?"

"Oh" I acted like this hadn't been my plan all along "that sounds fun"

"Cool, meet at the main doors at 4?"

"I'll be there" I smiled over my shoulder walking away

I sat back down at my table

"What was that?" Jess asked

"That" I grinned "was Chad"

"Ya, and?" Bailey asked

"And were going out tonight" 

They smiled "good score" Jess high fived me

 

 

 

Chad and I met up at 4 like we had planned and went to the movie. 

"I thought it was good" I argued as we walked out of the theatre

Chad laughed "well it wasn't bad, it just wasn't Toby Maguire, Andrew Garfield is _not_ Spider-man"

"I know, but it was still good"

"If you say so" he rolled his eyes

I glared up at him and we both laughed

"So" he pulled out his phone to look at the time

"Wanna come hang out at my place, it's not far from here?" I gave him a flirty smile

"Sure" he grinned

"Oh, shoot, my friends took my car home at lunch"

"We can take mine" he offered

"Oh really? That's awesome"

"No problem"

We walked back to the school and to the parking lot, talking all the way. He clicked his keys and the lights on a red Ford Mustang lit up. 

"This is your car?" I asked shocked

"Sure is"

"Wow" I got in the passenger seat "sweet"

We talked about school the whole way and I learned he was the starting forward for the football team. 

 

When we walked into the house Sam and Dean had stuff laying all over the living room and they were deep in their research. 

"Hey guys" I greeted hanging up my coat

"Hey" Dean replied without looking up

"You're home late" Sam started, but stopped when he saw Chad

"Guys, this is Chad"

Dean immediately looked up

"Nice to meet you" Sam nodded his way

"Uh, ya" Dean added

"We're gonna be up in my room if you need me" I smiled taking Chads hand and leading him up to my bedroom. 

I closed the door behind us and set my bag down switching my TV on. 

"Netflix?" I asked sitting on the bed motioning for him to join me

"Ya" he agreed sitting next to me

We decided on Terminator, with a little push from me, and I made sure to turn the volume up so Dean would hear we were watching his favorite movie. 

Chad was quick to have his arm around me and pull me close

Soon it was dark and we were finishing Terminator 2

"You want something to drink?" I asked standing up

"Water" he replied

"Ok, I'll be right back" I smiled leaving the room

When I got downstairs it was dark accept for the floor lamp in the living room. Dean was sitting on the floor looking at papers on the coffee table

"Where's Sam?" I asked

He looked up "at the library, something about an old phone book or something" his voice was cold

"Oh" I filled up two glasses "cool"

I went back to my room with the water, a little annoyed he was still being so cold

I gave a glass to Chad and set mine on the nightstand. He took a drink and I did the same. I sat back down on the bed facing him with a playful grin. He looked at me sideways. I put my hand lightly on his chest and leaned in to kiss him slowly. When he didn't move I took that as a cue and pressed my lips to his. He quickly had my hips pulled over so I was straddling his legs. Next thing I knew his tongue was in my mouth and his hands were up my shirt. I pulled on his shirt to pull him on top of me. He broke the kiss, panting, and pulled his t shirt off. I smiled at the view in front of me. When he kissed me again I pushed my hands into his hair. He undid my bra and I wiggled out of it and my shirt, throwing them to the ground. He attacked my nipple with his mouth

"Oh" I sighed

He circled the hardening bud with his tongue as he undid my pants. When he sat up to remove the clothes on my bottom half I sat up to work on the button on his jeans. He got impatient and stood up, pushing them off his legs with his underwear

He climbed back on top of me with a condom he pulled from his wallet. 

He kissed me "you wanna do this?" He asked

I bit my lip and nodded

He ripped open the packet with his teeth and pulled the condom out, rolling it on his impressive member. 

I prepared myself, I wanted to make sure we were loud enough for Dean to hear

Chad lined himself up at my entrance and began to push in

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh" I moaned loudly 

"Ya" he breathed when he was all the way in. He kissed my neck but all I could feel was the tickle of his goatee 

He grabbed my hip and started to move

"Ya" I sighed "harder" I urged 

He nodded and set a faster pace. 

"Oh. Oh." I cried 

Soon his hair was damp with sweat

"Harder!" I yelled

As he obliged the bed began to squeak

I smiled "Ya baby!!!" 

"Jesus" he moaned

"YES" 

"Are you close?" He asked

"Oh, god, ya" I gripped his shoulders

Truth was I was nowhere near close, but I wasn't gonna tell him that

I could tell he was getting close 

"Come on babe!" I urged

"Oh" he grunted 

"Ya. YA. YAAAAA!" I screamed when I felt him cum

He rolled off me and collapsed. The room fell silent accept for the sound of our breathing. 

We fell asleep like that after I pulled a blanket down. 

 

 

 

I lifted my arm to scratch my head and opened my eyes slowly. Light was streaming in through the window and I groaned. I lifted my head to find a drool spot on the blanket. Then I noticed I was alone, but there was a piece of paper next to me. 

'Last night was fun, lets do it again some time.'

I crumpled the note and threw it. 

"Classy" I mumbled

I didn't really care that he hadn't stayed. 

I pulled a tank top on and some jeans before pulling my hair into a ponytail. I yawned as I went down the stairs

"Mornin sunshine" Sam smiled

"Ha" I replied sarcastically

"Where's your friend" Dean asked without making eye contact

"Oh, we were up a couple hours ago when he left" I smiled

"He stayed the night?" Sam asked

"Yep, sure did" I bit my lip when I saw Dean looking at me

"So where did you meet this loser?" Dean asked with a hint of bitterness

I was thoroughly enjoying his mood "he's not a loser, he's the starting forward of the football team, and I met him yesterday, at school"

Sam looked at me for a minute, knowing I wasn't the kind of person to just pick up a guy, before he clued in and smiled rolling his eyes and shaking his head

"Is that a problem?" I asked Dean

"Guess not" he replied getting up and putting his mug in the sink

"So" Sam broke the silence "we've found two people in town that we're relations of the victims"

"Nice" I replied "what's the plan?"

"Go in as police, ask the questions, get out" 

"Ok, I'll go change" I said going back up the stairs

I stripped down and pulled on some decent looking jeans. I put on my long-sleeved navy button down and rolled the sleeves tucking it into my pants. I pulled the little black box from under my bed and dug through to find my fake police badge and I.D.  

"Ready" I announced coming down the stairs

"Let's go" Dean grumbled walking out the door

Both boys had changed into white button downs tucked into their pants

"What's up with him?" I asked

"Right, like you don't know" Sam replied getting up off the couch grinning

I smiled. 

 

 

 

We arrived at the first house and gathered on the front porch. Dean knocked on the door and we waited. It took a while, but someone did answer. An old lady, must've been at least 80, with a walker answered. 

"Hello?" Her voice was rough

"Are you Ms. Jorelson?" I asked

"Yes" she replied

"Hi ma'am, my partners and I were wondering if we could ask you some questions about a case we’re investigating?" Sam asked gently

"Oh, of course, come in" 

Once we were all in the house she closed the door

"What's happened?" She asked

"Well actually, we've reopened the investigation on the fire in '64" I replied

She sat down "oh"

"Your daughter, Ruth, was there that day, wasn't she?" Dean asked

She looked down "yes"

"We are so sorry for your loss" Sam said with a genuine comforting smile "however, the fire was ruled an accident caused by faulty wiring, but we have reason to believe that wasn't the case"

"Somebody set the school on fire on purpose?" She asked in disbelief

"There is that possibility" I nodded

"My my" she shook her head "why would someone do that?"

"That's what we're trying to find out ma'am" Dean replied

Sam and I sat on a couch across from her as Dean looked around the room

"Did Ruth ever have any problems with anyone at school?" Sam asked taking out his little notepad

"No no, she had plenty of friends, she was so sweet" 

A moment of silence passed

"Are you sure, not even with any of the staff, the teachers?" He tried again

I caught a glimpse of a picture on the wall behind the old lady. I stood and slowly walked over to it to get a better look. It was a young woman with short brown hair dressed in a pastel knit sweater. 

She shook her head "she was a good student, her teachers loved her"

"What is it?" Dean whispered from beside me

"Although" we turned back to her "she did complain about one of her teachers, but he sure did love Ruth, and Ruth still spent many days on the weekend at school helping him"

"Do you remember his name?" Dean asked

"I'm afraid I don't, but I do know he taught her psychology class" she replied

"What was Ruth helping with?" Sam asked

She looked puzzled "she never would tell me"

"Is this Ruth?" I asked motioning to the picture

"Yes, that was her school photo the year she passed"

"Well thank you for your time Ms. Jorelson" Sam said standing up

"Oh, no problem at all" she smiled

"We'll see ourselves out" Sam smiled as we left the room

We left the house and got back in the Impala

"You ok?" Sam asked turning around

"That was her"

"Who?" Dean asked looking at me in the rear-view mirror

"Ruth, that was the girl I talked to in the basement" I explained

"Are you sure?" Dean asked

"Positive"

"Well I guess we better look into this psychology teacher" 

 

 

 

The second lead didn't have any information that we could use. We drove to the school to see if we could figure out who the teacher was. We pulled out the old yearbooks and found the 63-64 year. 

"Hmm" Sam sighed as he ran his finger down the faculty names "physics, psychology! Here it is"

Dean and I leaned over to look

"There are two teachers listed, Mrs. Klein and Mr. Ritz" he said rhetorically "staff pictures are on page 34"

He flipped the pages going past pictures of the staff and teachers. When he finally reached the right page and pointed out the two pictures there was no doubt for any of us that our ghost was Mr. Ritz

"Ritz, Mark F." I whispered

"Great, lets dive in kids" Dean sighed

 

Two hours later and we were starting to put the pieces together. Mark F. Ritz was a psychology teacher at the school from 1960-1964. He was divorced and had no children. He was born in 1913 in Pennsylvania and moved when he was 22. His dad died in a car accident when he was 28 and his mom died of a heart attack when he was 33. 

Nothing seemed out of place. 

"There's nothing here, nothing out of place" Sam sighed, closing another book 

"There has to be" I whined

"Apparently not" 

"You find anything Dean?" I asked desperately

He closed his book "nothin"

We all grabbed another from the pile and dug in. 

It was two hours before we found anything even remotely useful. 

"Uh, guys" Sam's voice broke the long silence

"Hmm?" I looked up

"I think I found something" 

"Would you like to share with the class Sammy?" Dean asked expectantly

"Oh, ya. It looks like he has a criminal record" he replied

"Huh? For what?" I asked

"Nothing to major, looks like he was charged for public intoxication in '58" he explained 

"Still, maybe we should go down to the station and check it out, I would kill to do anything that doesn't involve us sitting here reading" Dean groaned

"I'm on board with that" I agreed standing

 

At the station we waited behind a man at the front desk, but while the receptionist was talking to him she was eyeing Sam. 

"I think you better talk to her Sam, be a little flirty?" I smiled

"What? I...I don't know, that's Deans category" 

"That would be great, if she was into Dean, but she's all over you bud" I smirked

"Well, she probably just didn't see me because I was behind the friendly giant" he pointed at Sam, defending his reputation

"Mhm, suuuuure" I replied earning a glare

We, Dean bitterly, let Sam go and talk to her when it was our turn. Dean and I watched as he pulled out his FBI badge and then pointed at us. We smiled.

He finally waved us over and we followed the woman down a long hallway to an archive room. 

"You can access the files your looking for on this computer" she smiled at Sam

"Thanks" he replied with his award-winning smile

She giggled and left the room

"Nicely done" I smirked

Sam sat down at the computer and pulled up Marks file. 

"Here it is, looks like it was an uneventful situation...but..." he trailed off

"What?" Dean asked

"There's some notes here, looks like an investigation was done, but there was never enough evidence to press charges"

"What were they trying to charge him for?" I asked

"....sexual assault" 

 

 

 

"Well I guess that's why Ruth was so anxious for us to leave" I thought out loud when we got back to the house

"I think that's why she wanted  _you_  to leave" Sam clarified

A chill ran up my spine, he was probably right

"Ok, but even so, it doesn't explain why their spirits are still lurkin around the school basement" Dean interjected 

"Ya...unless the cause of the fire wasn't an accident" Sam wondered out loud 

"But...ok, so the guys a creep and maybe he even does some pretty nasty stuff to some of his students, why would he set the school on fire?" I asked

"I don't know" he replied “but either way I think it’s time to find out where these two are buried”

“Agreed” Dean nodded

 

 

 

We stood in the dark over the pit with the coffin and bones in it. They were Ruth’s, Sam was off doing Marks. 

“Y’ok?” Dean asked

“I dunno” I stared down at the remains “I just wish we could’ve figured out what happened”

He threw his jerry can in the back of the Impala

“Ya well sometimes you don’t get to have all the answers” he grabbed the salt and began to pour it “was that teacher a creep? Definitely. Did he do something to Ruth? Maybe, guess we’ll never know” he emptied the container

“How do you get a good night’s sleep?” I asked as he pulled a match book from his pocket

“I don’t” he lit them and dropped them in the hole “not ever”

I turned to the large flame before us and we watched in silence for a few minutes then got back in the car. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever sleep well again” I sighed looking through the windshield as he got in the driver’s seat

“You will” he replied 

I could feel tears forming behind my eyes and I willed them to stay there, but soon they were brimming at the front

He looked over and saw my face “You’ll be ok, I know it’s hard, but I promise it will get easier” I silently cried “Let’s go home hey?” He looked at me and I nodded

 

 

 

Sam had texted saying he was home and in bed already, so when we got inside it was silent. We took off our shoes and headed for the stairs. 

“Goodnight” I sighed 

“Night” he replied going downstairs

I pulled my clothes off and replaced them with a pair of Disney sweat shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I took my hair down and brushed my teeth before laying down. Silently I thought about all that had happened and shivered. It was less than 5min before I decided I couldn’t sleep and was totally freaked out. Sam was asleep, so I went downstairs to Deans room to see if he was still awake. The light was on, so I knocked on his door and pushed it open slowly 

“Hey you” he turned pulling a shirt over his head

My eyes locked on his bare skin

“Hey” I replied looking up at his eyes once he was covered

“What’s up?” He asked

“Oh I...I, um, couldn’t sleep” I looked down to the floor and fiddled with the hem of my shirt

“Oh” he smiled softly when I looked back up “Well I was just gonna put a movie on, you wanna hang out?”

I gave him a small grin and nodded. 

“Alright” he sat down on the bed “c’mere”

I turned off the lights and walked over to the bed and sat down. We both sat with our backs against the headboard and the blankets up to our waists.

The movie had only been on for about 15min when a noise came from elsewhere in the house and I flinched looking up towards the source of the sound, gripping the blankets in my hand. 

“Hey” I felt his hand on my thigh, I turned to look at him and was met with a warm smile “relax”

I heard it again and I instantly moved over and into Deans side. He put his arm around me

“It’s ok” he chuckled softly “I’m here”

I grabbed his shirt in my hand and rested my head on his shoulder. 

“Did you have to pick a scary movie?” I asked

“...Jurassic Park?”

“Ya”

He rubbed my arm “I didn’t know it was scary”

“Well, it’s not! But it’s suspenseful and then things jump out at you!”

He chuckled “well, I promise to protect you from all the dinosaurs in the whole world” 

“That’s an easy promise to make” I laughed

“Well what promise would make you feel better?”

I sat up and looked at him “that you’ll always be around to protect me and you’ll never leave my side” I grinned cheekily 

His face turned serious “done”

I furrowed my eyebrows confused at his sudden seriousness “What?” 

“...I’ll do it” he replied “I mean, I’m not sure how happy Sammy would be with me moving across the country, but I will, if that’s what you want”

“Dean”

“Look, I care about you, and the thought of you here scared of something, when my being here would make you feel better, it kills me”

“I care about you too” I replied

“Ya...but I  _care_  about you, I care when you’re upset, I care when you get hurt, I care when you’re mad at me, I care when you sleep with random guys” he clenched his jaw momentarily 

“oh whatever” I scoffed

“I do” he sighed pushing his fingers through his hair “and I care about our friendship...so much so that when you look up at me like that, with those gorgeous piercing blue eyes that make me _physically_ weak, or when you’re this close to me, I use every fiber of my being to hold back, to not kiss you. Because even though there is nothing in this whole world I would want more, it would be too damn hard to be without you if it ruined the relationship we do have”

I took a moment and closed my eyes, letting his words sink in. 

“Dean, this is ridiculous, you’re the one that said I was a rookie and didn’t want me around” I argued

He groaned “I know, I just can’t stand the idea that you might get hurt, I’d rather you here safe while Sam and I go deal with whatever it is” a small smile pulled at his lips “you’re no rookie, at least you better not be, I’m the one that taught you to shoot, taught you to hunt”

“…and you’re the one that was sleeping with someone else like a week ago”

“So were you” he snapped back

“I…ya, I guess” I didn’t want to admit the real reason I had done it

He glanced to the side his face was aggravated “I was mad”

“Sleeping with someone you barely know makes you feel better when you’re mad?...yep, that’s normal” I chuckled bitterly

“I was mad because you suggested it” he looked back over at me

“No I didn’t, I said ‘why not take her on a date’, not ‘fuck her in the basement’”

He angled his body so he was facing me “it was stupid, I just, you hadn’t been with anyone for a while and I hadn’t been with anyone for a while...I thought maybe there was a reason...”

I furrowed my eyebrows “no” I replied “if I had thought that you might be at all interested in me there might have been but-”

“Babe” he placed his hand on my cheek “I’ve been interested in you since day one”

“Dean” I moved to sit on my knees facing him “this is stupid. You and I? Sure, I’ve thought about it, but we would never survive, we’re so different!”

“I know” he stood up and began to pace at the end of the bed “you don’t think I’ve thought that all through too, but it doesn’t seem to make me want you any less”

I sighed “…I know” then looked down at my hands

“what?”

“It’s true, I can’t even tell you how many years I’ve been talking myself out of liking you, but it’s never worked” I looked up at him “you’re the one I wish was next to me when I’m scared, you’re the one that protects me...you’re the only person in this world, this world full of monsters and shit, that actually makes me feel safe”

He was instantly sitting in front of me “everyday princess, if you’ll let me, I’ll protect you everyday”

He looked down at me and we locked eyes. I got lost in the mesmerizing green of his, but he slowly leaned down, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn’t overly passionate, we simply pressed our lips together for a moment. 

He pulled away, eyes still closed

“…but even with all that, I can’t” I whispered

“don’t say that” he whispered

“I’m sorry” I replied

He opened his eyes and brushed some hair behind my ear “why?” his voice was low and quiet

“That night, with Sarah, when I came down to do laundry...”

He gave a small single nod

“I can never un-see that, you with someone else, and honestly, it hurt more than I thought it would”

He sat up “Ya, well, not like it felt super good laying down here knowing that punk football player was up there with you, getting to hold you and touch you” his jaw clenched “he doesn’t deserve that”

“why?” I asked

He looked at me like I should’ve known the answer to that question, then stood up again “because, no matter how much you liked him he doesn’t deserve to be alone with you, to see you undressed and vulnerable, to have your trust, to touch you, to feel your skin on his” his whole body was becoming tense “to hear you say his name, to hold you against him”

“Like him?!” I let out a breathy chuckle “Dean, I’d never said a word to the guy before that day, the only reason I brought him home was because I was mad about you and Sarah”

He shifted his head questioningly

“however…it’s kind of fun to see you jealous like this” I giggled

“Fun? This is killing me! I hate having that image in my mind, it tortures me”

“…and you think I enjoy the image of you and Sarah?”

He sat in front of me on his knees again “I don’t want you to have that in your mind either, I don’t want that stupid mistake to be the reason I can’t have you…so I’m here” he spread his arms open “for you to do whatever you need too to forget about that”

I smiled “it doesn’t work like that” I touched his cheek “I wish it did”

“why can’t it?” he placed his hand over mine and his eyes fluttered closed

I knit my eyebrows together “…would it for you?”

He sighed “honestly, I don’t know, but I would think it’s worth trying. Also, the fact that you were with some guy who was, hopefully, meaningless to you doesn’t make me not want you, if anything it makes me want you more”

“why?”

“…because I _know_ that I can treat you better. I _know_ that you’ll feel so much more connected with me. Most importantly though, I _know_ that when you wake up next to _me_ , in _my_ arms, you’ll feel a thousand times happier and safer”

I chuckled “can I tell you a secret”

“ya”

“I didn’t even wake up with him, he left while I was asleep”

He frowned “I knew it, what an ass” he clenched his fists “who would do that? Especially to you”

“Honestly, I didn’t even care” I lowered my head but he reached out and lifted it with his finger under my chin

“I care, and if that’s what happened then I’m one hundred percent sure the I can also make you _feel_ better than he did”

“and how do you know that?” I chuckled

He smirked “because I _know_ you. I know what you like, and I know what makes you happy”

“oh really?”

“I know that when I call you sweetheart, or princess, you smile” I smiled “I know that you like hanging out late at night and watching TV together on the couch. I know that when you’re worried about me you wear my black sweater that you think I don’t know you have”

“wait…you know I have that?”

He chuckled “ya” he nodded “I’ve always known”

“…and you let me keep it?”

“of course” he smiled “if it made you feel better then I wanted you to have it, and truthfully, I kinda liked the idea that you wanted to have it, that no matter where I was there was someone in the world that cared about me enough to worry”

I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his shoulder, a gentle sob escaping my lips “why does this have to be so hard?” I whispered

“it doesn’t” he wrapped his arm around me, then pulled back to look at me “you said you trust me, right? That you feel safe with me?”

I nodded silently

“Then trust that I think this is a good idea, trust that, even in this, I will keep you safe” he placed his hand on my cheek as his eyes bore into mine

“you really wanna do this?” I asked

“Sweetheart, I’ve never wanted anything more” his lips turned up into a small smile

“…ok, I trust you”

I took his hand then leaned back, laying down, and pulled him over me. His elbows fell on either side of my head and he looked down at me, his mouth slightly agape.

Agonizingly slowly, my heart rate and anxiety picking up with each second, he leaned down and kissed me. His lips sent electricity though my body, and all the sudden I was out of breath. As he pulled away I opened my eyes and was met with his. I’d never seen him look at me the way he was. His green eyes partly covered, his face and expression of thought. He kept shifting his gaze from my lips to my eyes. I quickly stuck my tongue out to wet my lips, then placed my hand on the back of his neck, urging him down to me once again. The second time our lips connected my hand pushed up into his hair and his was on my cheek. As we kissed I moved my legs to tangle with his, the flannel of his pants soft against my bare legs. My other hand reached up to grip his shirt at his collar bone. As we separated our breathing was noticeably faster

“you” he whispered “your lips…better than I could’ve dreamt” he brushed my hair away from my face

I took a fistful of his shirt pulling him back to me, and he came willingly.

“Dean” I whispered between kisses grabbing his shirt “I think you should take this off”

He frowned for a moment, then smiled “ok” he sat up on his knees, grabbed the bottom of the garment, and pulled it over his head in one fluid motion.

As he lowered himself back on top of me I ran my fingers around his neck and to the hair at the base of it. Reconnecting our lips, I let my hands roam back over his shoulders and onto his chest.

He sighed resting his forehead against mine, eyes still closed “mm, I love the feeling of your hands on me”

My fingertips found the cut below his left collarbone

“stop worrying about it” he whispered unmoving, sensing my thoughts

“I can’t, it’s my fault”

He looked between us at where my fingers were touching him then grabbed my wrist

“whether it is or not, it doesn’t matter” he brought the inside of my wrist to his lips “it’s completely insignificant if it meant you didn’t get hurt” his wet, warm puffy lips made contact with my skin. He left a long open mouth kiss on the sensitive flesh.

He then intertwined his fingers with mine and pushed my hand over my head, pinning it there with his as he kissed me again.

I stretched my other arm up and he followed, pinning it with his other hand. Stretched out underneath him, he was right, I did feel safe. I felt like he would hold me and kiss me and touch me as much as I wanted him to until I told him to stop, and that should’ve been enough. However, when he trailed his hand down my side and started to push my shirt up I tensed. He smiled softly and sat up, pulling me with him, then crossed his legs

“C’mere” he motioned

I sat on his lap, facing him, and wrapped my legs around his middle. He pulled me completely flush to him, his hands spread out over my back, and looked up at me. I held his face in my hands, and his eyes closed, sighing. This time I lowered my lips to his. His eyes were still closed, and so he flinched a little when I kissed him, but it only took him a moment before he was kissing me back. As we were kissing I felt his hands on my back lifting my shirt, but I was so concentrated on the feeling of his face in my hands, his stubble scratching my skin. I pulled away for only a moment, so he could pull my shirt over my head and throw it to the ground, before I returned my fingers to his skin, my lips to his. He pressed into my back, eliminating any space between us, before he undid my bra. The clasp came loose and the straps fell down my shoulder, but it stayed in place between our chests. His hands were quickly where my bra had been on my back, his fingers spread desperate to feel every inch of my skin. As I sighed against his lips I felt his hips adjust, and his hardness rub against my ass. The fact that Dean’s hard cock was pressed against me made butterflies erupt inside me. He still held me flush to him, keeping my bra in place and I couldn’t believe how sweet he was being. I broke from his lips and kissed his forehead softly before leaning back and removing my bra completely. With his hands on my lower back, not letting me go too far, his eyes flickered down to breasts, and I smiled shyly, lifting my arms to cover myself

“No” he whispered catching my wrists “you’re beautiful”

He placed my arms around his neck then returned his hands to my sides, rubbing up and down a few times before gently brushing his thumb over one of my nipples.

My eyes closed and my lips parted silently

I pushed on his shoulders and he fell back, then I crawled on top of him.

He pushed my hair over my shoulder as I looked down at him

“I could spend the rest of my life looking into your eyes, just like this, and be completely content” he whispered

I lowered my face to his neck and gently kissed his collarbone, sucking lightly

“oh” he laced his fingers in my hair

I kissed his shoulder, his bicep, the middle of his chest, his stomach, everywhere moving downward until I landed at the waistband of his pants. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching me. His muscles adjusted under his skin as he moved and I watched intently as I stuck my tongue out and licked his stomach, right above his pants

“Fuck” he breathed

I tugged at the string holding them on and pulled it loose.

He sat up, and so I did to on my knees. He pulled my face to his and took my waist, flipping me over and hovering over me. He kissed down the valley of my breasts before looking up at me and hooking his fingers on my shorts and underwear. I watched as he pulled them down but didn’t attempt to stop him. Once they were discarded he ran his hands up from my knees to my hips.

He didn’t even look up at me once he was situated between my legs, he just stared at my body. I was tense, more than tense, and he felt it. His thumbs pushed into my thighs rubbing gentle circles. He kissed the inside of my thigh and began to move up. He was slow, taking his time, leaving wet spots where he had kissed. My eyes fluttered closed and I sighed. I felt his arm shift around my leg and then his thumb was between my legs, spreading me open. Instantly I felt his tongue on my center, hot and wet. He pulled his tongue up and over my clit slowly

“Uhhh” I sighed

At that he dug in, his lips pressed against my skin, his tongue lapping at my clit, his face buried between my legs. 

“Dean” I threw my head back and reached down to him. 

Lacing my fingers in his hair he groaned. 

“Oh” he moved down “oh” he kept going until he could push his tongue right into my hole. 

“Shit” my back arched off the bed as far as I could

It wasn’t a conscious decision, it just happened like a reflex, which was totally fine, until my conscious mind kicked in again. I mean, it felt good, but all the sudden I realized that it was Dean making me feel like this. All sorts of friendship radars went off in my head about crossing boundaries and losing him

“Dean” I gasped, out of breath

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, his hair was a mess from my fingers, his lips were swollen and wet, and his breath was ragged, then suddenly the corner of his mouth turned up into a sexy smirk

“God you’re perfect” his tongue slid across his bottom lip

The sight before me, of this man, his torso bare, his pants riding dangerously low on his hips since I had untied them, and him saying those things to me, was enough to make me forget about my worries

“Take your pants off” I breathed

He continued to smirk as he slowly unwrapped himself from me and stood, pushing his pants off his hips. I sat up and reached my arms out for him. He knelt back on the bed on all fours and kissed me, pushing me back and laying on top of me

“No, switch, I wanna be on top” I whined

I could see his pupils dilate as he looked at me, then rolled onto his back. I quickly straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him. His hands reached up and cupped my breasts. 

“Mmm” I broke away

I kissed down his jaw, down his shoulder, over his chest and down his stomach to the waistband of his boxer briefs as I had done previously, but this time I brushed my hand slowly over the bulge they held down

“Ahhh” he groaned

I licked across his stomach right above his underwear, dipping my tongue under the waistband at the center

“Jesus” he sighed

I slowly tugged his underwear down his legs and watched as his throbbing member sprang loose. Throwing them away I crawled back up his legs and licked a broad stripe up the underside of his cock. 

“Fuuuuuck” he pushed his head back against the pillow

Tentatively I wrapped my hand around the base of his length and he sighed again, eyes never opening. I tugged lightly as I pulled up, and then pushed my hand down him again. A small drop of white liquid formed at his tip, and I couldn’t help but bend down and lick it off

“oooooh”

I moaned, pressing my lips to his tip, and then opening them to take him into my mouth.

“Oh, that’s it princess” his fingers wove into my hair

He was right, something about when he called me that made me feel inexplicably happy. I think it’s because I knew, now more than ever, that he truly believed that’s what I was to him. Ya, he had his moments in the past years where he made a snide comment or did something stupid, but he was also always there when I needed him. When I had called him about the school thing he and Sam were on a hunt somewhere, but he instantly told me that it wasn’t that important and that they would be on their way within the hour. He never hesitated when I asked something of him, ever.

I managed to get him down my throat all the way to the hilt, and I felt my body tingle as I gagged around him once or twice. When I pulled off him, breathing incredibly heavily, he reached up and gently pinched my incredibly hard and sensitive nipples

“Ahh” I moaned between breaths, falling over him, barely supporting myself on my hands

Glancing down between us I saw his very erect and hard cock glistening in the light from the TV, covered in my saliva, and I couldn’t help but take him into my mouth again, sucking him hard and deep.

“Dammit Grace, I’m gonna cum” his fingertips dug into my scalp before he pulled my lips off of him

I looked up and pouted

“My god” he was huffing and sat up “your mouth, your tongue, how deep you take me, and then I stop you and _you’re_ disappointed? I must’ve done something pretty fucking amazing that the world is letting me have you”

“You have” my breathing was as ragged as his “you’ve saved thousands of people, without asking for anything” I straddled his lap, pressing our chests together again “you’ve had every curse in the book, you’ve had the mark of Caine, you’ve literally been to hell and back, and you still keep going…besides that, you treat me like I really _am_ a princess” I held his face as his eyes were hooded and he was completely in a daze

“Because you are, a princess, an angel, my sweetheart, the love of my lif-“ he stopped, his eyes wide

I let out a small chuckle grinning “…you can say it Dean”

He shook his head staring at me

“why not?”

His hands landed on my waist “…because I don’t want to scare you, because I’ve wanted you for too long, because the things I would say to you, the things I would _do_ to you, the things I’ve dreamt about countless times, might scare you away” he replied closing his eyes

I leaned in and placed my lips to his ear “You don’t scare me Dean” I whispered feeling his body tense 

He flipped us over and was on top of me in an instant, his lips pressed to mine, his tongue exploring my mouth, his hands all over my body, and his hard cock pressed to my wet folds

My hands were on his back, pressing him flush to me, exploring his warm skin

He pulled back panting and took his cock in his hand, positioning himself at my entrance and looking up at me

“Dean”

He stopped all his movements

“I love you” I whispered

His eyebrows furrowed together, his mouth fell open, and he buried himself fully inside of me, pressing his forehead to mine and holding my cheek

“Fuuuuuuuuck!” he groaned “I love you too” he opened his eyes to look into mine and then kissed me

“Dean” I gasped, feeling myself stretch around his wide cock

“God, so good baby, so tight, fuck, so hot, and wet for me, all for me” he gripped my hip as he began to pump in and out of me

“oooohhh” I groaned as he bit down on the skin of my neck

He was moving slowly, but his thrusts were steady and hard. I looked up as he continued and then my eyes caught sight of the dresser. My body instantly tensed as the image of the man that was currently making love me, the man I loved, fucking another woman flooded my brain. The way he held her, the way she moaned and gripped onto him, the way he looked at me as it happened.

He stopped, looked up at me, then followed my eyes to where I was looking

“hey” he whispered cupping my cheek “over here babe, come back to me”

I pulled my eyes from the dresser and looked up at him. His face was full of concern, but more than that it was full of love.

Reaching down he took my hand in his and placed it on his chest over his heart

“you feel that?” he asked, trying to catch his breath “that’s you making my heart beat like that” he smiled “you feel my hands?” he brushed his thumb over my cheek a few times “I’ve never felt something as amazing as being able to touch you” his forehead fell to mine and he grinned pulling out of me slowly “and that” he pushed back in at the same speed “you feel me inside you?” he sighed “I’ve never been so hard in my entire life…I’ve never felt so damn good”

He pulled himself out of me and I whimpered

“come here” he reached his hand out and I took it

He pulled me up and off the bed, walking silently to the dresser. Pinning me between it and him he took my hips and lifted me onto it. He spread my legs and nestled himself between them, wrapping his arms around me and looking up to meet my eyes. I looked down at him concerned and he gave me a reassuring smile.

He took his cock in his hand again and lined himself up, the dresser made me the perfect height. Pushing into me once again he closed his eyes like it was the first time. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his hips.

“Mmm” he sighed opening his eyes “look at me princess”

He started to rock into me and I looked down to make eye contact with him

“there she is” he whispered holding my ass from slipping away as he slowly began to fuck me again “there’s my girl”

The possessive nature of his words made me moan, and then I whimpered

“Dean, I can’t stop thinking abou-“

“Shh” he cut me off

I could feel tears welling behind my eyes

“you and me babe, we’re the only two people here, you’re the only person I _want_ here”

“…but-“

“no” he hushed “concentrate on me, because if we can’t do this, if I can’t help you get past this and assure you that you are the only woman I want in my life like this…then I’ll die” his voice cracked and I could see his eyes filling with tears

“Dean” I cupped his face in my hands, it was breaking my heart to see him like this

“So” I kissed his forehead as it became moist with sweat and he continued “so concentrate on me babe, concentrate on my voice, concentrate on my arms holding you, concentrate on the way it feels when I push myself into you”

I closed my eyes and focused my attention on the things he was saying, on the gentle push and pull of his cock in my core, the stretch that felt so amazing

“Ya” I sighed

He kissed the nape of my neck “you with me princess?”

I nodded “ya, I’m here babe, deeper, push deeper”

He pressed his fingertips into my ass, pulling me closer to him and allowing him space to push himself as far into me as was possible

“Ohhh” I tilted my head back, my eyes closing

Everything but Dean and I left my mind, nothing mattered but him and I and us making each other feel good, us making love.

“God, Dean” I panted “you feel so good”

“you’re so tight, so amazing” he breathed

“I, Dean I’m-“

He pulled out of me completely and I whimpered, then he smiled and lifted me, my legs still around his waist

“Not there, not now, not with you” he kissed me and carried me back towards the bed “I wanna do this right with you” he gently laid me down and kissed me again, resting on top of me

“what?” I asked breathlessly unwrapping my legs from his waist

He grinned still breathing heavily “you’re too good for that” he brushed my hair from my face “I mean” he chuckled “don’t get me wrong, one day I’ll have you cumming all over that dresser, but tonight” he smiled “our first time, I wanna do it properly, with you completely comfortable and relaxed, right here on this bed”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine

When we parted I looked up at him with my eyebrows furrowed “I really do love you Dean”

“and I really do love you”

And with that he gently slid himself back into me. I was already close, and I could tell he was too. His movements were less controlled and sharper than they had been

“Shit” he groaned

He reached between us and started to rub the pad of his thumb over my clit

“Dean” I moaned

“Cum for me princess”

The combination of his hot sweaty body pressed to mine, his thumb toying with my clit, the stretch from his cock and the words falling from my mouth had me doing just that. My body clenched for a moment before I arched my back off the bed, crying out

“Dean…oh god”

He took his finger from my clit and reached around my back, holding me arched off the mattress to his body. When I moved my lips to his neck and bit softly he lost it as well

“Ohhh…baby, Grace, fuuuuuck” he slammed his hips into mine, pressing me back against the bed, and I felt his cock pulse

The warmth of his cum flowing into my core had my muscles spasming, milking every drop from him, as we both collapsed and breathed heavily

His full weight was on me until he regained some of his strength, then he started to move.

I grabbed his arms to stop him

“No, stay, I like being underneath you” I sighed

He gave a small smile before nestling his face into my neck, kissing softly every once and a while

I had one hand on his back, and one in his hair as he sighed relaxing

We stayed like that for a long while, just touching each other, holding each other, before he lifted his head again

“Mmm” he sighed cupping my cheek “we should probably get some sleep hey sweetheart?”

I reluctantly opened my eyes and sighed “ok”

He rolled onto his side and worked the blankets out from under us, before he pulled them back over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly to his chest

“I love you” I took a deep breath burying my face in his neck

“I love you too princess”


End file.
